Alfred Strek
Name: Alfred "Al" Strek (Glass Breaker) *'Former Names': Sees-Too-Much (cubname) *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Ragabash *'Tribe': Silver Fangs *'Rank': Cliath *'Date of Birth': 17 Jan 1977 *'Packs': None, currently. *'Positions': N/A Misc: *'Creation Date': Feb 2010 *'Creation Rank': Cliath *'Departure Date': Fall 2010 *'Logs': http://alstrek.livejournal.com/ *'Player': Hazmat Notes: Al is originally from the Sept of the Green in NY and grew up in Queens. Something of a late bloomer and without a kinfetch (apparently, even Silver Fangs can lose track of their kin), he might have been adopted by the Glass Walkers if not for his breeding, which was just enough to qualify him for Falcon's tribe. He's spent most of his adult Garou life running with a rather criminally-minded pack under Fox, a pack which consisted of three Glass Walkers, two Bone Gnawers, a Get of Fenris, and Al himself. His marriage, which happened back in 2000, was an arranged one. He and his wife, Sabrina, more or less like each other, but there's no love between them and both lead relatively separate lives. They have three children, all kinfolk. Sabrina and the children have remained in NY rather than move cross-country to Washington State. Sabrina's family provides Al with a monthly allowance to pay for his living expenses. Sabrina is a graduate student at Hofstra University, working on a Masters in Comparative Arts and Culture. Al is minorly infamous at the Green for being a little twitchy sometimes and seems to balance on a fine line between "effective scout" and "dangerous fuckup". He's extremely perceptive (Perception 5) but often perceives a little too much, especially things that aren't actually there, and particularly when under stress. Though his Rage level isn't high enough to make frenzies typical (and his upbringing as a city Garou has more or less drummed 'CAREFUL OF THE VEIL' even into his lizard-brain), he has been known to become extremely violent. Al professes to remember nothing during these psychotic breaks. For a Fang, he's pretty rough around the edges; he'd fit in well in a Tarantino film or as a recurring star of the Sopranos. This is largely due to his pre-change upbringing and his long association with Wise Guy Glass Walkers. But, in his own way, he tries to be a good Fang; he keeps his word, tries to do the right thing, gives submission where submission's due and doesn't harass the little guys. His language is coarse and his opinions sometimes a little backwards in a macho New York mobster kind of way. He enjoys listening to the Carpenters. Quotes: *"...an' my elder goes, 'Al, here's a plane ticket to Washington state.' An' I'm like, 'What, Seattle?' And he goes, 'No, dumbass,' though not in those words. He's like, 'Go to St. Claire, go to the Hidden Walk, it's full'a screwups, you'll fit right in.'" *"I ain't never shot a guy I was workin' with. Well, uh, 'cept that one time. He kept, uh, gettin' in the way." Category:Cliath Category:Homid Category:Silver Fangs Category:Ragabash Category:Past PCs